What Did They Just Say?
by harmonizergirl1202
Summary: The Ross' got a new kid. But the new kid is a little, well, different. Rating is K but may turn into T later. Ideas kind of based off Annie (2014). Self harm, very little rape, bullying. {{ON HIATUS AND LOOKING FOR A CO-WRITER}}
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Kid In Town

Emma POV

It was any normal day for us. Luke was playing video games. Ravi was feeding Mrs. Kipling. Zuri was having a tea party. Jessie was practicing lines for a new role (It was just one line. Seriously, how many times does she need to say "I bet it was the monkey."? ). Bertram was napping. And I was planning a new episode of Kitty Couture. I was picking out some clothes for my show when Jessie came in my room.

"Your parents will be home in a few minutes," she told me. I squealed in excitement.

"Yay! Did they bring me- I mean us any presents?"

"No, but they have a surprise for everyone, even me and Bertram." Jessie replied. I was about to ask if she knew, but then, I heard the elevator ding. I ran out of my room along with everyone else coming out. "MOM DAD!" I yelled. They greeted us at the bottom of the stairs. "So where's our present?" Zuri asked.

"We said it was a surprise, not a present," my dad said as he picked her up.

"So what is this big surprise?" Luke asked. My mom and dad looked at each other and said something I couldn't believe.

"We want to adopt another kid."

**Ok so that was the first chapter to my first story. I don't go back to school for another 3 weeks or something, so I'll be updating frequently (I know, I'm lame for not having anything better to do). So in the next chapter, everyone will learn about the kid and probably meet her. I'm not sure yet. Anyways, PM me or review on this story and tell me what gender you want and give me a name.**

**~pugger**


	2. Chapter 2: Authors Note

**So I haven't gotten any reviews yet so I want at least 10 to 20 reviews in the next 48 hours or I won't continue the story. This is my first story so I understand if it is bad, but at least give me some feedback. I am thinking of making another story so I might not update as often. Also send me some suggestions. **

**~pugger**


	3. Chapter 3

**No reviews yet, but I am happy to say that I got 23 views in the past 24 hours! Thanks for that! So in the next chapter you'll learn some stuff about the new kid but you still have a chance to tell me what gender you want the new kid to be! My chapters will also start to be a bit longer so look forward to that.**

**~pugger**


	4. Chapter 4

Emma POV

"You want to what?!" I said.

"We want to adopt another kid," my mom said. "Your father and I decided that this family has been falling apart and since we can't have more kids, we're going to adopt." I knew that my mom couldn't have anymore kids. When I was born, she tore her ovary which meant she couldn't reproduce anymore. **(I don't know if this can actually happen, too lazy to search real stuff :p.) **

"Well the more the merrier is what they say." Said Jessie, even though I could tell she wasn't looking forward to taking care of another kid. "So, what do you know about the kid?"

"Well, we don't want to ruin the surprise, so we won't tell you the gender." My dad said. "But we can tell you a few things." He **turned** to mom who had the paper work for the new kid.

"The kid just turned 11. They came from a mean foster mother who abused them and 5 other kids. They like to read and they are really smart. They-" my mom was cut off.

"So we have another Ravi," Zuri smirked. Luke, Jessie, and I all held our laughs to ourselves while Ravi, mom, and dad shot Zuri a look. We all stopped laughing.

"We're all going to go meet the new kid next weekend." My dad told us. "So get used to having one more kid in the house." We all parted to our rooms.

The next day, my mom came into my room.

"Hey Emma," she said. I ignored her. "Emma?" she asked me. I sat on my bed and turned my face away from her. "Emma, what's wrong?" she asked. I turned around to face her.

"You don't get it," I tell her. "You always said I would be your only kid, then you went out and got 3 more!"

My mom was shocked at what I said. "Emma," she began. "You know we still love you. We just felt that you guys are growing up, and we just never want that feeling of having kids at home to end."

"WHY SHOULD YOU CARE? YOUR ALWAYS GONE ANYWAY!" I yelled. My mom looked hurt at what I said. But she wasn't looking at me. She was looking behind me. I turned my head and saw what she was looking at. I realized it was all of my siblings and they looked hurt as well. They all ran out of the doorway to their rooms. What did I just do?

**So in case anyone is confused, all three kids were there the whole time and heard what Emma said about adopting them. What will she do next? So I haven't gotten any reviews but I do have 88 views! So I will continue the story.**

**~pugger**


	5. Chapter 5

**So for the next 1 or 2 chapters, it will be Emma's POV. Then the rest of the story will be the new kids' POV. I also am taking matter into my own hands: you all have 24hrs to tell me what gender the new kid will be because this chapter is all about Emma apologizing. There will also be a surprise ending to this chapter :D! Enjoy! Ps, I just realized that I put "her" at the end of chapter 1, so scratch that and tell me what you want.**

Emma POV

"Ravi, Luke, Zuri?!" I yelled, knocking on their bedroom doors. "I didn't mean what I said! Please? Just talk to me?" That's when I heard a click behind me so I turned around and saw Zuri standing by her door with red, puffy eyes.

"If you didn't mean it, why did you say it?" She asked me. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Okay, well, maybe I did mean it, but the only reason I said it was because I felt like mom and dad got a new kid because they didn't like me." I told her.

"Mommy and daddy love all of us. But if that's how you feel, than I understand. I'm not upset anymore." She told me. I squeezed her into another hug. "And now neither are Luke or Ravi." I was confused by what she meant, but she pointed behind me, and I saw Luke and Ravi in their doorways. They came and joined the hug. This was the perfect family. Now why do we have to get another kid?

_~The Day They Meet The New Kid_

We all were getting ready to go. I was upset, but also excited to meet the new kid. We all left the penthouse, even Bertram, to go to the adoption shelter near the airport. "You know, if we get another kid, Jessie's salary should raise." I told my parents. Bertram grunted. "And so should Bertram's." They took what I said into consideration. Just then, we pulled up to the parking lot. We were so close to the airport, planes literally touched our heads. "The kid was flown here from California," my dad explained. We went in and my parents showed the desk lady some paperwork. She went to go get the kid. We decided that if all goes well, we'll take the kid home today or tomorrow. My parents walked back to us with a kid. "Everyone, we'd like you to meet..."

**Ooh cliffhanger! I know you guys hate that. But this is getting serious. I want at least 3 different people to tell me what gender they want. If not in the next 24hrs, I will pick myself and won't update for a week. The choice is up to you. I also want reviews!**

**~pugger**


	6. Chapter 6

**So in the last chapter, I left you guys with a bit of a cliffy, but I decided that I will pick myself. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Emma's POV

"Everyone, we'd like you to meet Valerie," my mom said. Valerie looked nice enough. She had a blue and green ruffled long sleeved shirt. She worn denim colored leggings and black buckled boots with heels that were about 1-2 inches high. She had brown skin like Zuri. Her hair was curly and went down just a little below her shoulders. She wore a golden colored headband. We all said "hi" to her. My parents had to make an important phone call so we all just hung out at the shelter.

"So Valerie, where do you come from?" Jessie asked.

"I came from Beverly Hills, I think. That's where I remember being before being brought to the foster home I lived in, which was in Los Angeles." She told us.

"Ooh! You come from Los Angeles? Have you found any lost angels?" Ravi asked. We all laughed at what he said.

"There are no "lost angels" in Los Angeles." I told him. His face went red with embarrassment. Just then, my mom and dad walked back in.

"We're sorry guys. There is an emergency filming session for our movie Galactopus 6. We have to go to Paris tonight." My mom said.

"Figures," I mumbled, but no one could hear me, except Valerie, who was staring at me suspiciously. We all left the shelter and went home. Mom and dad already left. We were all eating lunch in the kitchen. Just then, Jessie walked in with a box.

"I have to go mail this at the post office. Emma, can you show Valerie around?" Jessie asked.

_Great, I have to show the new kid around. _"Sure I can," I said enthusiastically. Jessie smiled at us, waved, and left.

"So, Valerie-" Luke began.

"Well, see, the thing is,-" she stuttered.

"Yes?" We all asked.

"My name isn't Valerie." She told us.

"What do you mean? We saw the paperwork." Ravi said.

"Valerie is my middle name," she explained.

"So what is your real name?" Zuri asked.

"I don't know. The ink on my certificate was smeared and since no one knows my real name, my legal name now is Valerie." She told us.

"Well, your paperwork has your SS Number. Just go down to the Citizen Department of Legal Births and Deaths." I told her.

"One problem: she was born in Beverly Hills," Luke said.

We all were a bit disappointed by what he said. But he was right.

"Well, I'll find a way." Valerie said.

We continued eating our lunch.

**I wish I could tell you this is going to get better. But it won't. I'm having a bit of writers block. I finished the next chapter so you'll have time to give me some suggestions. It's my longest one yet. Anyways, I will tell you the whole "not my name" thing was a bit confusing, even when I read it. But it will make more sense later. I promise. **

**~pugger**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I still am having trouble with this stuff. I also am getting busy because I have to take care of lots jog stuff for school. Ok so enjoy this chapter blah blah blah.**

Valerie POV

I was unpacking my stuff in my new room. I didn't own much. Just a couple outfits, a locket that never opens, a few pairs of shoes, a hat, scarf, socks, and a headpiece. I put my stuff in my huge closet. I've never seen anything like it! It was the size of my bedroom in my old foster home. I still had memories of that place. I thought about how to find out my real name. I went on my iPhone (I know, cool right?) and looked at my empty contact list. I need some friends. Good thing I'm going to school tomorrow. I lay on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. Why is life so complicated?

I woke up the next morning on the ground. I looked at the clock. 6:50 I thought. Time to get up.

I went to my closet and picked out something new. I put on a green long sleeved dress and black tights. I put on a black faux fur vest on top and my black boots. I went downstairs to see Bertram the butler napping. I tapped his shoulder. He woke with a jump. "GAHHH!" he yelled. I backed away.

"Sorry Bertram. I just thought you wanted to get some more sleep in your bed." I explained.

"Yeah, well, I need to make breakfast for everyone." He told me.

"That's ok. I can make the food." I told him.

"Well I don't want to stop you!" He yelled going upstairs.

I laughed and went into the kitchen.

I got bacon and eggs out. I got the stove heated and cooked the food. I heard everyone coming into the kitchen.

"I made breakfast," I told them.

They took their first bites. "This is delicious!" Zuri exclaimed.

"It sure is. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Jessie asked.

"I was always the person to make food because I was the oldest and my foster mother didn't do anything."

They all nodded and continued to eat.

"I'm not hungry. I'll just be going now." I told them.

"But the bus won't be here for another 10 minutes!" Zuri said, following me out the kitchen. I shrugged and went down anyway. Everyone else came down just as the bus arrived.

"Don't be nervous. The first day at a new school is tough." Emma told me. I nodded as the bus made another stop. When we finally got to school, I walked down the halls to my locker. Just then, my locker was blocked by a boy. He had light brown skin, curly black hair, a blue and white striped shirt with tan cargo shorts. He looked about 11 or 12.

"Hey there," he smirked.

"Uh, hey," I said, moving my hair behind my ear.

"I'm Sean. And you are?"

"I'm Valerie. Er, but my name isn't Valerie, I mean it is but-." Suddenly, a girl came between me and him.

"Hey Seany!" the girl exclaimed.

"Hey Isabella," he said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"You've been ignoring my texts," she said making a pouty face.

"Yeah well, I've been busy and you kind of interrupted something.." He told her. She turned to face me.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you. Let me introduce myself: Isabella Miller, cheerleader, popular, and fantastular!" She told me.

"Fantastular isn't a word. And I'm Valerie." I tell her.

"Well nice to meet you. I've gotta run. See ya!" And she ran off.

"So what class do you have?" Sean asks me.

"Science," I say.

"Me too. Let's go together." He tells me and we walk off.


	8. Chapter 8

**So in the last chapter, Sean and Valerie got a little thing going on there. I know you guys want it to turn into something, but I got other plans… Big plans. (Maniacal Laugh) Ok just kidding. I know you want me to** shut** up so you can read. You don't have to read this! Just skip ahead… Go… STOP READING ME!**

Valerie POV

Lunch finally came. "So how do you like it here?" Sean asks me.

"I think I'll adjust," I tell him. We both grab our meals. He got a cheeseburger with fries and a double fudge cookie. I got a burrito with beans and a macadamia cookie.

"Where to sit on the first day of the school year," Sean says. I look around until someone bumps into me.

"Sorry," we both say at the same time. I look up to find Emma. "Oh, hey Valerie," she says. "How's your first day going?" She leans in to whisper "and who's the cutie?" I glance at her.

"My day has been going great. And this is Sean." I tell her. She waves at Sean.

"Well, I better hurry. My next class starts in 5 minutes and it's on the other side of school." She runs out of the cafeteria.

"How do you know Emma Ross?" Sean asks me.

"She's my sister. Her family recently adopted me." I explain. He nods and we both eat our lunches. We talk about one of our teachers just when the bell rings. "This can't be right. Class doesn't start for another 10 minutes," I say, looking at my watch. Sean shrugs and we head off to class.

After school, the bus dropped me and my siblings off and we headed up to the penthouse.

"So, how was your first day back everyone?" Jessie asked as soon as the doors opened. Emma was in 10th, Luke was in 8th, Ravi was in 7th, Zuri was in 3rd, and I was in 6th.

"I helped 3 poor girls with their fashion atrocities, we're going shopping in a while." Emma said.

"I have to go to the mall and pick up somethings for the "Back To School" party." Luke said.

"I am going over to my new friend's apartment and having a lizard play date." Ravi said.

"I am going to Tammy's house to play with her dolls." Zuri said. They all headed upstairs to get ready.

"What about you Valerie?" Jessie asked.

"I guess I can call my friend Genevieve," I say. Genevieve was my partner in Math, English, and Art. I ran up to invite her over.

About half an hour later, Genevieve came up the elevator. "Whoa! This place is huge!" She said. I pulled her upstairs and into my room.

"Ok, so you know Sean right?" I ask her.

"Duh. He's the captain of the Junior Varsity Football Team, debate champion, and a total cutie." She tells me.

"Hey back off! He's mine," I joke. We both spent the next hour talking about boys until Genevieve got a text.

"I've gotta get home for dinner," she tells me. She runs out of my room and into the elevator.

_~Dinner_

"So, did you guys have fun this afternoon?" Jessie asked. We all nodded and continued eating. Dinner was mostly silent. I asked if I could be excused and Jessie said yes. I felt a little woozy. I was halfway up the stairs when I fell l down. The last thing I remembered was everyone calling my name.

**:O! What will happen to Valerie? Go on my pro and vote on what happens next!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating! I just felt lazy and didn't wanna. So here is the next chapter. And Valerie finds out some shocking news. Can you guess what it is?**

Valerie POV

I wake up in a bed that isn't mine. I panic and when I sit up, I wince in pain. My head and stomach hurts really bad. I look around the room. The lights are off, but there is a large window and I can see a full moon shining in window. I looked at the clock. It read 2:30. There is a window on the door which let's light in from the hallway. I stand up, ignoring the pain, and go to a table. There is a clipboard on the table. I almost faint when I read this. All my personal info was on there. My real parents and my name included.

_Name: Veronica Valerie Valentine_

_Birth Date: December 2, 2003_

_Parents: Valencia Carolyn Young-Valentine (June 12, 1973-December 27, 2007) and Christopher Andrew Valentine (March 19, 1973-December 27, 2007)_

_Put in Beverly Hill Foster Home at 4 years old. Transferred to LA Foster Home 2 years later._

I felt tears falling from my eyes. My parents were dead. I thought they just gave me up because they couldn't afford me. Or they didn't care about me. Any of those would be better than them being dead. I flipped the clipboard over and found my clothes. They were clean and folded. I changed out of my hospital gown. I found my green and blue backpack. They filled it with books in case I woke up and needed something to do. I took out a notepad and a pen and wrote a letter. When I finished, I stuffed some band aids and alcohol into my bag. I also brought a medicine book that teaches you how to heal. You never know. I grabbed the sweater I was almost done sewing from my bag and quickly finished it in 10 minutes. I put it on and opened the door quietly. In the waiting room, I saw Jessie and my new siblings. They were all sleeping. I quickly ran out of the waiting room and into the street. We were downtown. I didn't know how to get around so I just went to the nearest bus stop and waited for a bus. I sat on the bus until the final stop.

"Final stop, little lady!" The bus driver said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Excuse me, but where are we?" I ask the driver getting up. I'm the only person on the bus.

"Well, we're half a mile from Lake Ontario," he answers. No, we can't be. I'm at the Canadian border? This has gone too far. I need to go home.

"I need you to take me back," I tell him.

"Sorry, but all the buses are out until 5:00am. And it looks to me that it is 3:30am," he explains. I try to bargain with him, but he still takes no for an answer. I get off the bus and sit on the bench. How rude. In California, they would never kick a lost little kid off a bus in the middle of the night. They would call the police, help them find their family. But I'm in New York now. I walk down the street. Just then, I here a familiar voice.

"Valerie?" The voice asks. I turn around to find Sean. He looks like he got hit by a bus. He is dirty and looks a little thinner then usual.

"Sean? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I get hurt a lot by my family. They made me and my twin Sea- I mean Bradley leave," he explains. I get confused. He said he had a twin. And almost called him Sean. My eyes went wide as he came out of the shadows. He was Donovan, Isabella's boyfriend. He was hurting me because Sean hurt Isabella. I run as fast as I can but it's not fast enough. For someone who is four inches and fifteen pounds smaller than me, he was strong. He pulled me into the darkness of night as I screamed for help….

**So if you don't get what happened, the guy was in the dark and it's the middle of the night so Valerie can't see who it was properly, and assumed it was Sean because of his voice. I know the twin part is confusing, but I'll explain it later. Also, Isabella and Sean used to date, so when they broke up, Isabella got mad and Donovan said he would hurt Valerie for stealing Sean from her. But the real question is: If Sean breaking up with Isabella meant Donovan got her as a girlfriend, why would Donovan be mad at Sean? Doesn't he like Isabella? Spoiler ;)**

**~pugger**


End file.
